


Flame and Water // Zukka

by Easy_Service



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Service/pseuds/Easy_Service
Summary: Sokka is in love with Zuko. That’s it. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Flame and Water // Zukka

I let my hands run through his hair. It was incredibly soft and long. I smiled and held him close to me, his head rested on my chest.

We were both in my room, on Ember Island. Both of us were laid out on my bed, under the covers. Both of us, fully clothed.

I take it back, only one of us.

Sokka had returned from the beach and entered my room with only shorts. I was surprised when he first walked in. Everyone else was out enjoying their time in the waters. I decided to stay back in the beach house.

I was reading a short novel with a candle lit, right before Sokka came in. 

"Did you miss me?" Sokka asked. His voice was somewhat muffled, since his face had been planted on my chest. I could very faintly feel his breathing through my clothes.

"Of course, I did." I softly spoke. Every moment without him, I missed him. 

Both of us were both silent. The candle did very little to light up the entire room, but it gave me enough to watch the outlines of Sokka's hair. He was mostly in the covers, snuggled up to me. When he had first came in, he was shivering until he saw me in bed and jumped in. Sokka always appeared to be overjoyed whenever he caught a glimpse of me. The feeling was mutual. 

After a couple of seconds, he rose up from the blankets until he was in front of my face. 

"Well, I'm here now." He said. I felt my face redden up. He planted a kiss on my lips. It was a short one, and it felt sensational. Right after, he laid his forehead on mine and he closed his eyes. 

I could feel his breathing on my face now. I just stared at him, as he kept his eyes closed. He looked beautiful. He had his hair down, as well. I felt a sudden rush of happiness that surged through my whole body. 

I was in love with him. 

Without a moments thought, I wrapped my arms around him. I did have to move my face away from his own, to rest mine on his shoulder but it was worth it. 

...

I felt Zuko's embrace and I returned it back. He made me incredibly happy. I was out with the gang, in the waters before I decided to come pay Zuko a visit. I had a lot of fun, but I just felt the need to come here. It was the evening so everyone else had collectively gathered around a campfire with marshmallows and a stick. 

Katara asked me why I suddenly wanted to go back inside. I just said that I got tired and the water had just slowed me down. None of them knew, that I came back to see Zuko. 

We had been together for a couple of weeks now. Yet, I was in love with him before that. It was during the boiling rock that I had finally confessed my feelings. 

Maybe everyone noticed that we had gotten incredibly close after that trip, but Suki and my dad were a good cover up for it. 

For weeks, we had been sneaking around. Not afraid of what the gang may think of us. We just weren't ready. 

The first person who had found out was Suki. 

..

"Sokka you've been acting differently, what's wrong? Is it something that I did?" Suki was worried. 

We were both in my tent. I had Zuko come in here earlier, asking me about Katara. I told him about how I was having Suki over. I couldn't continue keeping her in the dark, while being so distant. 

"What? No, that's not it. I just.... don't have feelings for you anymore. I know..... I'm sorry, Suki. I really am." I looked down in shame. I never wanted to hurt Suki's feelings. To me, she's the most amazing girl in the whole world. 

I just don't love her the way that I used to anymore. My heart belonged to someone else. 

"Oh." There was hurt in her voice. 

"You love someone else, is that it?" She didn't sound angry or anything. She sounded calm. 

I nodded my head and kept my eyes to the floor. 

"Sokka, raise your head." I felt Suki's hand under my chin. She raised my face so that we were now making eye contact. Her hand retreated and there she sat. 

"I understand. I only wish you could've told me sooner, but you had your reasons, right?" She asked. I noticed her eyes were a bit glassy. 

"I-I did. I'm sorry. I haven't told anyone..." I responded back. Her gaze fell to the flame of my lantern. 

"It's Zuko, isn't it?" 

I was surprised and taken back by her answer. 

She turned back to face me and with a large grin on her face. 

"I know you, Sokka. I see how you look and talk to him. I know that familiar look, but don't worry, I won't say anything. Your secret is safe with me." Suki placed her right index finger on her lips. 

I felt relieved to hear this. A part of me was embarrassed, as to how easily she read me. That's Suki for you. Observant as always. 

A few more words were spoken before it hit that time. Suki had given her farewell and we parted ways. She headed back to her tent and I stayed in mine. 

That next day, me and Aang had to sneak up on Katara and Zuko, who were planning on taking Appa. 

...

I fell asleep in Zuko's arms. His warmth alone was enough to soothe me to sleep. That very next morning, it was the ray of the sun directly hitting me in the eyes that woke me up. 

It took me a few minutes to adjust my eyes, but once I did, I noticed it. I wasn't in the same position that I was in from last night. Instead I had somehow turned my body horizontally and away from Zuko. 

Zuko was facing my direction but instead was hugging a pillow with my legs ontop of his body. From the looks of it, he was mostly on the edge while I took much of the space. 

I moved back into a normal position and in front of Zuko. He was peacefully asleep and I wanted to wake him up, but I chose not to. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep here tonight, so hopefully no one had decided to check in on me in my room. 

At the same time, I didn't care too much. 

I moved Zuko's hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Let me return the favor." 

I looked down to see Zuko's eyes that were lazily awake. I smiled, watching him try to get himself awake. 

"Good morning, Zuko." 

He groaned, grabbing the pillow he was hugging and throwing it down to our feet. He used one arm to lift himself up but he fell down, closing his eyes. 

I chuckled and reached over to give him a kiss on the lips. 

Suddenly, Zuko abruptly got up and turned me, so my back was on the bed. I was suddenly taken back as he attempted to get himself ontop of me. 

But he struggled and failed. 

"Ughh!! Why is this more complicated than it has to be." He groaned. He failed when he got stuck on the sheets that trapped him from moving. He let himself fall on top of me and closed his eyes once again. 

I gave out a small laugh and helped him out of the sheets. I also moved the sheets from my side and managed to position them in a way that was still covering both of us. 

"You're really cute, do you know that?" I said. 

"I'll show you who's cute." Zuko abruptly got back up and made sure the sheets were out of his way this time. He managed to climb on top of me this time and sat on my pelvic region. He also grabbed a hold of my two arms and held them pinned to the bed. 

This would've been an interesting scene, if he didn't fail the way he did the first time. His face was very close to me, but I also had this feeling he might lose balance or something. 

Or so I thought. 

He kissed me, and I could feel how soft his lips were. It lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled away for a very short second and went back for more. 

He let go of my arms at some point and moved his aside to hold him up on the bed. I used that as an opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck.

We were going somewhere with this. He placed his hand on my bare chest and stopped kissing me. He gave me this seductive look. He reached down to my ear to whisper something. I felt myself redden up from this. 

"Five more minutes." 

With that, he suddenly released all his weight on me. I was startled, quickly struggling to breathe. 

"Zuko! I can't breathe!" I attempted to push him off, while he did nothing and went back into a very deep sleep. 

Once I finally managed to push him off, I heard him say something. 

“Good morning, Sokka.” Zuko’s voice was very low but also clear. No words came from him after that but just light snores. 

I can't believe that I feel in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 so hopefully it turned out right. I might make a second chapter for the future, just for fun. Okay byeeeee


End file.
